Peace At Last
by Starscream1998
Summary: (Cowritten with Knock Out1998.) After the war, Knock Out and Starscream fully redeemed themselves and decided to start a family. They ended up adopting two very young human girls. find out how Starscream and Knock Out raise their two little ones, and how all four of them learn to adapt with living in peace. (Crosses over with Toy Story and Baldi's Basics.)
1. Chapter 1.

**Family Foursum**

**Chapter 1.**

Knock Out and Starscream were not nervous, in the slightest. In fact, they were very excited. Ever since the war ended, The two of them had been working hard to prove that they had truly changed their ways, and could be redeemable. It took years, but they were able to finally go free, and live their lives as they wished. They didn't want anything to do with the newly made Cybertron, not while there was still so much Rich energon on earth that could be extracted. They lived there, almost like humans, after all, alien integration, as well as immigration from other planets and star systems, had actually become a common Occurrence on planet Earth.

Today, starscream and Knock Out would take the biggest steps in their lives. They had always wanted sparklings, given the fact that both of them were Seekers. Knockout had hidden his seeker form for a while, disguising himself as a grounder, because he didn't want Megatron to be any more attracted to him. than he already was, Starscream, however, was a well known seeker. A fact that was common knowledge about Seekers is that they absolutely love, and adore sparklings. Any younglings at all, are favored by them. After many medical scans and much deliberation, knock Out and Starscream concluded,with very sad Sparks that they were unable to carry sparklings of Their Own. Therefore, they resorted to the only thing that was available to them at the time. They wanted to adopt human sparklings. It took some major convincing that they were no longer hardened criminals, but after years, they finally were deemed eligible for adoption..

It was thus, that they found their way to a small low-budget orphanage. The staff seemed nice enough, on the outside, but Starscream and knock Out's into Wishon told them that there was definitely some things wrong, that went on behind closed doors. The place didn't look that big,and the social worker seemed all too nice, as she guided them to a room with a large glass window, where parents of potential adoptive children, could look and see which ones they wanted. The room was far too small for the amount of children that were being held there. Sadly, most of them look disheveled, and dirty. Some kids were playing, and some were fighting, but knock Out and Starscream had their eyes on two in particular, huddled together in the far back corner. They looked incredibly timid, the two smallest and most malnourished of the mall.

"Would you like to look at one of them?" The social worker asked.

Knock Out nodded, gesturing to one of the two girls that looked far too underweight in the corner. They went into the room, and the children paid them no mind. They walked up to the little girls, and knockout picked up one of them. The one he picked up, seemed to be a little older than the other. However, she didn't look too old. Knock Out knew she was far too lightweight for someone of her age, and Starscream could see it to, which broke his Spark.

The most intriguing thing, though was that as soon as the older girl was separated, the younger ones started shivering, and crying, and the one knock Out held, started reaching out for the younger. Starscream picked up the younger one, in an attempt to calm her down, as she would not stop shivering and crying uncontrollably.

"Oh yes." The social worker began, seeing which children they had selected. "They're inseparable. The one you are holding mr. Knock Out, is named Rochelle, and she just turned five, today. The one you are holding mr. Scream, is Rowan. She is only five months younger than Rochelle,and they have taken to each other, quite well. You can't take one without the other."

Starscream and knock Out could hear each other's spark break, at the exact same time. They knew trying to separate these girls, would be futile, so with a silent Exchange, they agreed, that both girls would be theirs.

"It's alright little one. I'm knock Out, and I'm taking you home." Knock Out cooed, beginning to rock the little one he was holding. The much smaller one that Starscream was holding was still crying, so he attempted to soothe her, with his gentle words.

"Do not worry, sweet little one. We're taking you both home, together. We will love you forever, my sweet Darlings. I promise." Starscream said in a surprisingly soothing voice.

Rowan placed her curly haired head on starscream's chest, and sank into the feeling of the hug. Pretty soon, her sobs subsided. Inwardly, Starscream was Furious. He knew the social workers were not treating the children right, and he wanted to take all of them. However, he knew these two needed him most of all. As they were signing the paperwork, it was revealed that, both Rowan and Rochelle, suffered from a severe visual impairment, as well as being mentally delayed. Rowan could not even communicate in full sentences yet. She would just babble. On one occasion while they were all sitting in the office, Rowan was babbling for something, a Starscream held her close. Rochelle surprised the two cybertronians by saying, "She says I love you.","you understand her, then?" Starscream asked, looking down at Rochelle. Rochelle nodded. "I am the only one who does", she said.

After the long grueling process of paperwork was over with, knock Out and Starscream finally loaded the little girls into their car. Even though they could transform into Vehicles themselves, when they were mass shift it down to human size, they drove a regular car. They were given two little car seats for the little girls, and all the way home, knock Out drove, and Starscream sat in the passenger seat, but he faced back to the little girls, telling them sweet comforting nothings, of how happy their lives would be now that they were in good care. It took a while, but they finally arrived at the house they had purchased, thanks to the royalties they had earned, from the fact that their lives had been made into a television show known as Transformers Prime. The house was an English tutor. It was luxurious, yet homie, at the same time. Knock Out and Starscream gave the girls a tour of the house. On the downstairs level there was a piano room, an office, a dining room, a kitchen, a sitting room off the kitchen, And a pool with a bar room connected to it. On the upstairs there were four bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was, of course, knock Out and starscream's room. The other three were a secondary office, a playroom for the girls, And a room with only one bed that the girls would share, which they didn't seem disagreeable to.

Once the tour had been given, knock Out and Starscream spent the entirety of the afternoon in the playroom with the girls, really getting to know them. While knock Out took more to Rochelle, Starscream took more to Rowan. Though this was the case, They loved their new daughters equally. They taught them the meaning of the words sire and carrier, Saying that knock Out would be sire and Starscream would be carrier. Rochelle, being timid, though intelligent, picked up on the information very quickly. The most interesting thing, was that when around The sparklings, Knock Out and Starscream actually addressed each other as sire and carrier. This way, they could get used to the terminology. when dinner time came, it was Starscream who left To prepare it, while knockout stayed behind to play. They had invented eating callers, so that they could consume human food, and it would be converted into the same Energy fuel that energon provided for them. Starscream had a dinner bell in the kitchen, that he rang in an old-fashioned manner, signaling for everyone to come downstairs. Knock Out carryed the two girls down the stairs, and set them in shares of Their Own.

The poor girls tried to eat by themselves, but it was clear that they were getting more food on their clothes than in their mouth. Starscream giggled at this and took the initiative to pick up Rowan, and begin spoon-feeding her her dinner. Knock Our did the same with Rochelle, All the while being as gentle as can be.

"Did you enjoy that Darlings?" Starscream asked.

The two girls nodded.

"Let's say we get you both cleaned up, huh?" Knock Out asked.

The little ones happily nodded at their new parents. Starscream and knock Out picked up each girl, and they went upstairs to take a bath in the Master bathroom.

The girls bathed together, knock Out and Starscream taking care to clean every aspect of them. They had removed their claws a long time ago. They never used to have claws, in fact. Beneath the metal fingertips, were soft, gentle servos which they used now. after the girls were finished, they were wrapped in warm towels and taken to their room, where they were Given clean, new pajamas. they were tucked into the single bed they shared,and Starscream told them a story.

It was a story from old Seeker legend about a timid little sparkling who wanted to take his first flight, but he was afraid to, because he was afraid he might not transform in time and fall. However, with the encouragement Of his friends, the little sparkling finally took flight. the girls enjoyed the story very much, and were almost to sleep, but not before they were each given a kiss on the for head, as knock Out and Starscream both said, "we love you, our darling little sparklings."

"We love you too." Rochelle spoke for both herself and her sister.

knock Out and Starscream left the door open, and left a night light on in the bedroom as the girls Fell asleep. Starscream had insisted upon putting a baby monitor in their room despite the fact that they were much older than infants. He just wanted to keep an ear on them, and knock Out would not disagree.

"Do you think they're happy?" Starscream asked, once they got to their room.

"Of course, dear spark. They certainly look a lot happier than they did at that orphanage."

"We're going to love them forever." Starscream replied, giving knockout a passionate kiss. They then proceeded to head for recharge.

At 3 a.m., Rowan and Rochelle woke up at the exact same time. They both had a nightmare. It was common for them to be in sync when it came to them having nightmares, and tonight was no exception. Though they had had a wonderful day, Good days did not take away memories of Bad times. they huddled up to each other, but after that didn't work, Rochelle took the initiative, and took Rowan by the hand. She was going to guide Rowan to the bedroom of their new parents. However, as soon as they open their door, there stood the opening comforting arms of knock Out and Starscream, the family of four encircled into a big group hug on the floor, and they stayed there for what felt like a lifetime. After that, Starscream carried Rowan, and knock Out carried Rochelle into their Big berth in their master bedroom, Where the girls would sleep for the rest of the night. as Rowan and Rochelle were falling back to sleep, they thought the very same thing, Perhaps now, they could be happy.


	2. chapter 2

**chapter 2.**

Rowan and Rochelle were gently woken by caresses to their heads by their loving new parents. They didn't know where they were at first, but when the memories came back to them, they snuggled close to the ones they were closest to. Starscream, being in closest proximity to Rowan, held her close and allowed her to wake up slowly. Knock Out did the same for Rochelle. They Carried the girls down stairs. Rowan, Rochelle, and Knock Out got to watch TV is Starscream made breakfast. It was a rather simple meal, but it was made with love. Eggs, white toast with a lot of butter, and very soft ham. the much like the night before, the girls needed to be fed their breakfast as well.

Once everyone was finished, The two girls were taken upstairs, they got to choose what they wanted to wear for that day from a small selection of pretty dresses, that Starscream and Knock Out had previously bought. Rowan chose a light purple summer dress with black Mary Janes. Rochelle chose a blue and white striped dress with white sandals. Once they were dressed, it was Starscream who revealed the surprise for that particular day "We bought most of the items that you would need, but we know there are a ton more things to choose from. Perhaps we could find some more toys, or some more dresses for you. Today, we head for Walmart, and when we leave, you will have everything you ever could have wanted." Starscream exclaimed, enthusiastically. The girls squeaked with happiness. They had never truly gone shopping before , and this would be their first full day with their new Guardians. Starscream and knock Out loaded them into the minivan that they drove, and onward to Walmart they went.

The store was very big, far too big for the girls to truly comprehend. They were both placed into a shopping cart right next to each other and as knock Out wield them around, Starscream went ahead, to see what Isles they needed to go to. The first order of business was the actual grocery shopping. They needed the Basic Essentials, they managed to pick up a few cans of Chef Boyardee, knowing for a fact that human children enjoyed it. Rowan chose Chef Boyardee mini ravioli and spaghetti, and Rochelle chose Kraft macaroni and cheese. Once the grocery shopping was done, it was time for the truly fun things to begin. The next order of business, was to look for some clothes for the girls. Starscream wanted to make sure that they left no stone unturned. If there was something one of the girls wanted, they got it. Rochelle chose some very nice comfortable clothing, but Rowan went straight for the Formals. She found a dress that was a little more meant for winter, but it felt very soft in her hands. She gave Starscream a look, which indicated that she was asking what it was, and upon closer examination Starscream told her the material she was feeling was called velvet. She absolutely loved it, and she knew Starscream would buy the dress she was after. It was a beautiful elaborate dress with a velvet top, and a maroon organza skirt with velvet swirls integrated into the material. Rowan of course, did choose some more practical things, mostly in the darker color spectrum, but clearly, her favorite article of clothing was the velvet dress.

The next thing was for them to pick out toys. They came to a huge set of Toy Bins in the center aisle. The toys ranged from everything from balls, to those giant caterpillar things.

However, the thing that most interested the girls was a brand new kind of toy, called a squeaky Circle. The Squeaky circles themselves, were made of any and all soft materials that people could think of, they looked rather like Oreos. Each one having a white part in the center, that was the actual squeaker. When squeezed, they made a high pitched, but very soft, squeaking sound. The girls found them to be absolutely adorable. They came in very big 100 packs. The first was squeaky circles, regular edition, which were just the basic soft squeaky circles, in all different colors. The next pack, that was picked out by Rochelle, was entitled squeaky circles, different textures. This pack, truly lived up to its name, as although all the squeaky circles were soft, they were made of all sorts of different materials. The one Rowan picked out was known as squeaky circles, metallic. All the circles in this Pack, were shiny, and either had sequins or were made of an iridescent material. There was one more pack they found, it was called squeaky circles, glow in the dark. When the lights were flipped off, each circle in this pack would glow extremely bright. So it was, that all 400 squeaky circles managed to make their way into the cart and on their way home.

Once the family returned home, knock Out set to putting the groceries away, while Starscream carried the girls and their toys and dresses upstairs. Knock Out joined them soon after, and it was then that the girls gave them a fashion show of all the different dresses and various clothing they had bought. In addition to the velvet dress, Rowan bought a light yellow dress with a very full skirt, a blue dress with white bows on it, a red and white gingham dress, and another purple sundress. She did not like the idea of having to wear pants and t-shirts, so she didn't. Rochelle, however, went on the more casual side of things. Of course, she did have therr dresses. One of them was also a red and white checkered dress so that she could match Rowan. She also had a very nice deep blue dress matching the color of her very dark blue eyes. Her final dress was a very long red number, with a V-neck, and extremely long Flowing sleeves. The dress also had a silver belt that tied in a bow at The side. She had a couple of pairs of pants, which were made of a comfortable material. She also bought four t-shirts. A green one, a red one, a yellow one, and a blue one. Once the fashion show was over with, it was time to unload the toys.

In addition to the squeaky circles, the girls had also picked out a selection of stuffed animals including, but not limited to, cats, dogs, and teddy bears. They also got several dolls, including Barbies, as well as other miscellaneous types. once those were put in their proper places after being cuddled with, it was time to Open all of the squeaky circles. soon the entire room was littered with them. All that could be heard was the very loud squeaks of the circles. The girls took turns playing and rolling around in them. Even Starscream and knock Out played with them. Everyone in the family had a wonderful time that day.

When it got to about 2 o'clock, Knock Out and Starscream started to notice that the girls were getting very sleepy. They knew exactly what they needed to do. Starscream carried Rowan and knock Out carried Rochelle to the big bedroom, and set them on the giant birth. they cuddled the little girls, Whispering sweet nothings into their ears, until they fell asleep for a nice afternoon nap. This was the happiest they had been in a very long time.

**A. N: Always dedicated to my loving endura LKnock Out1998. I love you my beautiful darling dear spark. **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3.**

It had been about three days since knock Out and Starscream had adopted their two little sparklings, and the happiness only continued. The days were full of nothing but sleep, play, and Cuddles. The family had decided that among the numerous amounts of toys that the girls had, the favorite, for everyone in the family, was definitely the squeaky circles. Starscream hadthe brilliant idea to have a giant tub Full of them, Big enough for all four of them to climb into, put in the basement, and so it was, that instead of having a ball pit, they had a squeaky Circle pit. When one dived into the squeaky circles, it would feel very soft, but the high-pitched cute squeaks, could make anyone giggle. Life was good for them, but they were not expecting that one morning during breakfast, the doorbell would ring.

Starscream and knock Out we're only a slight bit nervous, because they knew Rowan and Rochelle were not used to new people. When the door opened, there stood Dreadwing and breakdown. They had both joined the autobots, and were far more accepted than Starscream and knock Out because they were more redeemable in the eyes of the Autobots. Knock Out and Starscream had completely forgotten that this was the time for the biannual check over. This was a checkup that was administered by Dreadwing and breakdown to ensure knock Out and Starscream had kept a clean record.

"May we enter?" Dreadwing asked in a cordial manner.

"Of course." Starscream replied, gesturing for them both to come inside.

"It is to my understanding that you two have adopted two human Femmes, am I correct?" Dreadwing asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes." Knock Out replied. "Our intent was to adopt only one of them, but when we saw the both of them together, we knew they were inseparable. These two have had a very difficult life, and all we want is to give them the most gentle attention possible."

"Awwe, Knocks, that's precious. You've always been so gentle." Breakdown said.

"I am very well aware that all of us Seekers wish to have sparklings, but, if I may ask, were you two unable to conceive of your own accord?" Dreadwing asked. He knew it was a mistake, the moment he picked up on the sorrowful look on the faces of the newly parented couple.

"We tried." Starscream answered, solemnly. "I originally wanted to be the carrier. After several tries for conception, knock Out performed a Medical scan, and we were shocked at what we found. You are both well aware of the harsh punishment Megatron Delta me every single time I did something wrong. Those punishments were not limited to just physical beatings. To cut a long story short, he caused massive damage to my interfacing array, to the point where I am incapable of carrying."

"It is the same with me." Knock Out

added. "With the realization that we could not produce sparklings of our own, we were only given more fuel to our fire. We desperately wanted to care for a sparkling, and nurture them. We have spent years proving ourselves to Earthly Society, and it is our absolute passion, to give these two little girls everything they need."

"I will not discourage you, for what Megatron did is terrible, and the guilt I feel having served him all those years consumes my very spark, each and every day." Dreadwing said, break down putting a comforting hand on top of his which did not go unnoticed by the other couple. "However, in my short time with the Autobots, I've learned enough to know that human younglings are definitely different then our cybertronian sparklings. Caring for them is a far different ballpark."

"Do you truly believe I would adopt two little sparklings of human origin into our home without first doing every possible research I could? I'm not the same arrogant Commander I once was many years ago, Dreadwing. I only wish to care for these little ones in every way I can. We both do. Please, do not take the joy in our life away from us." Starscream said, nearly crying. knock Out took him into a loving embrace, as he glared at Dreadwing.

"Please, let us introduce you to our little ones. Let us prove to you we are capable of caring for them." Knock Out pleaded.

"I would never dream of separating you from the happiness of sparklings. I just wanted you to be aware of the differences, but since it seems that you are, please, introduce us." Dreadwing said, a smile growing on his face. It had been so long since he had cared for sparklings, and getting to see human younglings up close who could barely care for themselves, was interesting to him,to say the least. Breakdown was also excited, for he had always wanted to have little ones. Unbeknownst to each other, breakdown took Dreadwing's Servo, holding it tightly in his own.After Starscream managed to calm himself, he noticed dredwing and breakdowns display, and promptly exclaimed with happiness, "Are you two spark-bonded?"

"Yeah." Breakdown said in a casual giddy tone. "I landed me a gentle blue seeker."

He then laughed, heartily. Dreadwing blushed as he was not one to be as forward as breakdown."Congratulations, you two." Knock Out said. He had always wanted his friend to find happiness, and he was happy that everyone seemed to be, after that terrible War.

Starscream and knock Out quietly lead breakdown and Dreadwing to the playroom. On the way, Starscream began, "When greeting the girls, you must always be very gentle with them. They are extremely timid as they both have come from a very bad situation. They are both very mentally delayed for their age, Rochelle just turned five the other day, and Rowan will turn 5 in October. They are both quite delayed, being severely visually impaired, but Rowan cannot even communicate yet. Luckily, Rochelle seems to always understand exactly what Rowan wants. Let us pick them up and introduce you to them first." Dreadwing and breakdown both nodded, as Starscream gently opened the door. The girls were sitting on the floor, playing with some spare squeaky circles that didn't manage to make it into the pit.

"Darlings," Starscream began, as he and knock Out both entered into the room. " We have some visitors. Would you like to meet them?"Both of the girls nodded. Knock Out picked up Rochelle, while Starscream picked up Rowan. They then set down on the floor, and motioned for Dreadwing and breakdown to enter. When they did, Dreadwing approached Starscream and break down approached knock Out.

"The when I am holding his little Rowan." Starscream said ,with such Pride. The little girl squeaked as she looked up at Dreadwing with her big green eyes. In turn, the blue Seeker was lost in those eyes, as all the Troubles of his Sparks seemed to melt away.

"Breakdown, this is Rochelle." Knockout said."Hi." Rochelle Peet, looking up at breakdown with her deep blue eyes.

"Hey there partner." Breakdown said. "You keeping mr. Shiny Cherry hear out of trouble?" "Mhm." Rochelle squeaked.

The rest of the day practically flew by, with Dreadwing and breakdown getting to really know the girls. with time, the girls slowly began to be less timid around the new guests. At one point, Dreadwing timidly asked if it would be possible for him to hold Rowan. Starscream was a little hesitant, but attempted to hand her off. As soon as she was in dredwings arms, she went a little rigid, and eventually started crying. Dreadwing handed the little human back to her carrier, and that was where she stayed for the rest of the day. breakdown attempted the same with Rochelle, and got the same results . Both of the newcomers knew that separating these girls from knock Out and Starscream was by no means an option.

Later that night, Starscream made dinner, and dredwing and breakdown were introduced to the concept of eating collars and human food. Breakdown scarfed up everything he could get his hands on, where as Dreadwing was more proper and polite about it. In a cute way, he scolded breakdown for the way he ate, which earned a giggle from not just knock Out and Starscream, but the little ones as well.

the two newcomers watched a Starscream and knock Out not only fed themselves, but the girls as well. Dreadwing love the two little girls so much, And happily announced at the end of dinner that the checkups would no longer just be by annual, and they would be by no means as formal. The love of these little sparklings was contagious, And warmed the old seeker captain's Spark. He wanted to spend as much time with these little girls as possible. However, it wasn't so much so that he did not trust Starscream and knock Out with their care. Throughout the day, Dreadwing had truly seen a change in Starscream. Instead of being selfish and arrogant, the former Commander was gentle and kind. He truly had changed and redeemed himself, after all these years. In his mind he knew that he would only just tell the Autobots of this report. He figured that any of the Autobots trying to meet the girls would be out of the question. from the location of their house, Dreadwing had gathered that knock Out and Starscream wanted to remain as isolated as possible, understanding this, He found to keep it that way.

Breakdown was happy. The little girls were not as energetic or playful is he expected, but learning of their physical and mental delays, sure did soften his spark to them as well. he used to think fleshlings were just little bags of skin, but these little ones completely changed his Spark. He was grateful that his impression on them hadn't come off too strong. He may have acted the brute in the war, but he'd always been a teddy bear, and now he got the chance to truly show it. Not to mention, he finally got to tell his best friend about his new sparkmate, which made him even happier. as he and Dredwing went home that night after dinner after having said goodbyes to the girls, he felt contented.

once break down and Dreadwing had left, knock Out and Starscream were alone with their two girls once again. They decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie for the night. The Brave Little Toaster. As they watch the movie, knock out produced two cubes of Energon for himself and Starscream.

"What is that?" Rochelle asked when she saw it."That's energon. It's what we used to eat back home." Knock out replyed. He explained that he and Starscream War eating collars so that they could have human food that would be turned into fuel, but When they took the eating collars off, they had to eat Energon.

"Can we try some?" Rochelle asked.

knock Out and Starscream exchanged a silent look at each other, knock out adjusted something on the eating collars, before handing them to Rowan and Rochelle. Starscream put Rowan's collar on, while knock Out did the same for Rochelle.Due to the fact that the girls were so young, it was decided that they should take their energon straight from their sire and carriers energon lines. Starscream opened his feeding port for Rowan, and knock Out open his for Rochelle. this was something very special for them, as a sparkling feeding off of their sire and carrier,was the closest, and most intimate form of contact. as both the girls tasted the energon from their parents, they loved how sweet it was. It was warm, like formula, but sweet, like sugar, at the same time. Knock Out and Starscream's Wings were both fluttering, as they very much enjoyed The girls being attached to them in such a way. It made them so happy to know they were giving them the nourishment they wanted and needed. as they were suckling the energon, the girls were getting sleepier by the moment, until they both fell asleep in the laps of their sire and carrier respectively. as knock Out and Starscream look down, admiring there two Human sparklings, They knew they would never let them go. They would always be there to protect them, to shelter them, to love them, and to give them everything they could ever need.

**A. N. this chapter and everything else I right, is dedicated to the most beautiful woman in the universe, Knock Out1998. I love her with all my heart, and she always manages to find a way to make my days so beautiful and special. She loves me no matter how weird I am, and I can't thank her enough for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

A few weeks had passed. since Knock Out and Starscream first adopted their girls, and since the first visit from dread wing and breakdown. Since that visit, dread wing and breakdown had come so many times, that they could almost be considered part of the family. The summer was approaching, and June was inching ever closer. Knock Out and Starscream had began making a plan the previous week, that they were going to announce to the girls this morning.

They woke them up with the usual cuddles, and now consistent energon feeding. They rather enjoyed taking their energon from their siren carrier through eating callers that Knock Out had made for them. Afterwords, they had some human breakfast, and it was while they were eating, that they were going to announce their big surprise. "We have a surprise that we've been planning for a while.", knock Out said, a touch of enthusiasm in his voice. " we have been thinking about going to a little beach house, for a long vacation. We figured it's just the thing you girls need, to get used to your new lives before school starts. The best part is, uncle dreadwing and uncle breakdown will be coming with us as well."

The girls were incredibly excited to hear this. In truth, they had never seen a beach before, so they were very happy to hear that that was where they were going. It took a couple of days of packing in preparation, as Knock Out and Starscream wanted to make sure that the girls had all the necessities they would need on their Long Beach trip. on the day of departure, all six of them, including dreadwing and break down drove in the one big van to get to the beach house. The house was located about two hours away from where they lived. In a small town, known as Waldport Oregon. Waldport was a quaint little town , with many whimsical tourist shops, amazing restaurants, and beach houses as far as the eye could see. It was all surrounded by a vast stretch of sandy beach, and crystal blue ocean water, that went on for miles.

The van trundled along the sand covered road. As Knock Out, the driver, looked around for the right address of the specific beach house the six of them were staying in. At last, he found it. He parked the car in the driveway, as the girls looked out the window in fascination. The house itself, gave off the appearance of being enormous. But in actuality, was quite small. As you walked in, there was a lovely little entryway. If you turned to your left, you would see the dining room. Equipped with a massive table that sat eight. Across from the dining room table, there was the open kitchen. Already equipped with stainless steel appliances. The living room was quite spacious and comfortable. With a massive comfy couch that could seat a large number of people. The living room also had its own fireplace, and the back wall was nothing but windows. Giving off a great view of the beach. The house had two bedrooms. One on each end. Knock Out, Starscream, and the girls decided to take the one closest to the living room, wild dreadwing and breakdown took the other. The bedroom that belonged to the foursome, came with a bathroom that had its very own Jacuzzi tub, as well as a giant place to shower. It also had an exceptionally large bed, that would have no problem housing all four of them. Dreadwing and breakdown's room had a bathroom with a private toilet, as well as a walk in shower with two shower heads.

The girls wondered excitedly around the house, exploring every inch and crevice. What was the most exciting to them, though, was the sandy beach that lay just be on the back door. Knock Out and Starscream made sure they were changed into appropriate beach clothes, and the girls got to explore the beach all evening. Starscream and dreadwing, the two homemakers of the bunch, set to making a delicious dinner for all of them. Which consisted of grilled chicken, french fries, A fruit salad, and a big chocolate cake. As the evening progressed into the late night, everyone ate their dinner outside by the beach beneath the full moon, enjoying the sounds of the waves thrashing against the sand, and enjoying the first night in what would be their new home, for The whole summer.


End file.
